Forbidden
by TaraYuki-Uesugi
Summary: Eiri and Shuichi's first meeting was ...interesting to say the least.With Shu still in high school and Eiri an adult, will a forbidden romance blossom and be kept secret? Slight AU.Humor now, Drama later. Chapter 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

TaraYuki-Uesugi here! And I am back with ANOTHER friggin fic! Yes, I AM insane!

For all the Fame Unwanted, Family Unwanted people, don't shoot me! I promise I'm still working on the last Chapter. It's coming along nicely but I'm taking my time cuz I want it to be its best. It should be out by the end of June……..hopefully lol

Ok people, this is another Delia/Shtara collaboration. Delia came up with this FANTASTIC idea and I couldn't stop my brain from rushing with ideas to write it! She is a friggin genius and I love her lots! Also I wanna thank Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi cuz she's awesome with her killer beta skillz. She beta-d it extremely fast. I love you! You guys both totally Rock!

**Disclaimer:** Bite Me!

And now………….on with the show…………

* * *

"Mr. Uesugi, I thought you'd like to know that Kentaro Yukimura's latest book is finished. Would you like to look at it before it goes to print?"

"Nope. It's a piece of crap. His books are always crap."

Mizuki smiled. "Then why do you continue to print them?" she asked.

Eiri Uesugi owner and president of Golden Publishing Company snorted as his hand ran over all his pocket s in search of his pack of cigarettes. "Because his fans seem to like that crap called a book. And as long as they like it, it's more money in my pocket."

Mizuki smiled and shook her head. "Uesugi-san you are so tasteless." she said as she tucked the manuscript under her arm and prepared to leave. "No, I'm truthful." he finally found what he had been searching for and placed one of the unlit sticks in between his lips. "I'm going out to lunch with Tohma. If my sister calls tell her to go to hell, if my brother calls tell him to drop dead and if anyone else calls tell them I died."

Mizuki nodded and smiled. "If Seguchi-san calls tell her you're with her husband and to call his cell, if Tatsuha-kun calls tell him you'll call him when you get back and if anyone else calls tell them to call back in an hour. Got it." She smiled at her boss who glared in return. "Whatever." Eiri said as he began to walk away.

"Oh Uesugi-san, one more thing. Don't forget you have to pick a winner for the poetry contest Golden publishing is holding." Eiri turned around and faced his assistant confused. "Poetry contest?" Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Yes, the poetry contest, remember?" Eiri looked to the sky. "Nope." Mizuki sighed. "We're holding a poetry contest at one of the local high schools. You're supposed to pick the winner and then present the award at the school next week. It's great publicity for the company. The deadline is tomorrow" Eiri turned around and began to leave. "Whatever. You pick the winner I'll just present the award next week." Mizuki chuckled to herself. "I figured you'd say that. Have a good lunch." and she was on her way to finish up her work.

Eiri exited the tall black building and crossed the street to his car. Once inside he started it up and rolled down the windows. He looked out the window at the tall black, glass building with the words Golden publishing written in gold. He smiled to himself as he lit his cigarette. He was doing pretty damn well for himself for only being 22. He owned the most popular publishing company in all of Japan. Every author wanted to be signed with Golden because they knew how to market their writers. But only a select few and the most popular ever received an invitation to sign with Golden Publishing.

He owned a mansion that was just on the outskirts of Tokyo. Eight bedrooms, eight bathrooms, waterfall, pool, two acres of backyard and a 23 car garage which was entirely full. Eiri had more cars than he even drove. His favorite was the one he was currently sitting in. His two door, silver, drop top Jaguar XJ220. It was his favorite out of his whole collection because no matter where he went, everyone looked. And although Eiri hated attention, he loved being envied. Eiri pulled off ready to go meet his brother-in-law for lunch.

Eiri's love life was……interesting. You could say it was non-existent. Now, he's had many girlfriends but none of them lasted longer than a week. You could hardly say that was a love life. His sex life was great though. Lay'em and Leave'em was his motto. He never kept them around long enough to let them get close. He liked to play with them. He found it amusing that he'd take them out to dinner and actually called them or invited them over to his house for a good fuck. They always thought they had him wrapped around their finger when he did this. They always thought that with each passing day, they were getting that much closer to his bank account. But by the seventh day, after the sixth day when they had sex, he'd call them and tell them to fuck off and get a job because he's not taking care of them. And that was it. Each relationship went the same way. It was a game to him and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Eiri pulled up to the restaurant and climbed out of the car, enjoying the envious glares he and his car received. "Good afternoon, Uesugi-san." the Matre'd said as Eiri entered the restaurant to more looks of envy and lust. "Seguchi-san is waiting for you. Right this way." Eiri nodded and followed the Matre'd to the table in the back ignoring the whispers and stares he received.

Eiri wasn't famous. He tried to stay out of the public eye as often as possible but you wouldn't know that by the way people looked at him when he was in public. His blonde hair and golden eyes caused a stir no matter where he went. People couldn't quite place whether he was Japanese or not so they'd whisper and stare; contemplating on the subject. It didn't hurt that Eiri was also extremely attractive.

"You're late." Eiri's brother-in-law said with a smile. Tohma Seguchi was Eiri's sister's husband. He was the former lead keyboardist for the biggest group Japan has ever seen; Nittle Grasper. Now he owns his own record label called N-G productions. His biggest star off the label? None other than the former front man of Nittle Grasper; Ryuichi Sakuma.

Eiri has known Tohma since he was young. The older male always took care of him. He sometimes speculated whether or not he even really cared for his sister or just married her to stay close to him; considering the fact the he sees Tohma more than his sister even does. He found he really didn't care. Anyone willing to marry Mika and be around her on a daily basis voluntarily had some serious balls in his eyes.

Tohma was the one that helped Eiri start his business. He gave him the money, found him the building, helped him name the company and found the first people to sign to the company. All when Eiri was just 18. When Eiri was a child he always loved to read books. He had told Tohma that when he graduated from high school he wanted to work at a job where he'd make lots of money and be surrounded by books. Tohma, not being one to disappoint, decided that Eiri should start a publishing company. Many people were skeptical to sign with Golden Publishing at first because of Eiri's age, but after their first meeting with him, they'd soon realize that the boy was mature and wise far beyond his years. They also knew that if Tohma Seguchi was backing him up, then there couldn't be anything wrong. To Eiri, Tohma is his only and best friend. Though you'd never hear him say it aloud.

Eiri snorted as he took his seat. "Mizuki wouldn't shut up." he replied and motioned for the waiter to bring his favorite drink; red wine. He and Tohma have been coming to this restaurant everyday for the past four years. "Hmm." was Tohma's only reply as he took a sip from his own wine glass. "How are things coming along? I know Yukimura's book is going to print." Eiri chose to ignore how the hell Tohma knew that Yukimura's book was going to print. "Yeah, it's crap just like all his other books."

Tohma smiled. "If you think it's crap, why don't you just drop him from the company?" he asked. "Because his crap pays my bills." Eiri answered as his drink finally arrived. Tohma laughed. "What happened to only publishing high quality books?" Eiri took a sip from his glass and replaced the cup on the table. "I grew up." he replied. Tohma shrugged and decided to change the topic. But before he could ask a question, he was interrupted by Eiri's cell phone ringing.

Eiri sighed as he answered the phone after looking at the caller I.d. "What Michigo?" Tohma watched as his brother-in-law rolled his eyes and snorted as the female on the other line screamed at him. "No, I don't want to give us another chance. We were never a 'couple' in the first place………….. You're going to sue me? For what?... Breaking your heart?" Eiri snorted again. "Go ahead and try you greedy bitch. That's why I dumped your ass anyway. You were just trying to get into my pockets…………Ok…………Ok……….you do that" and Eiri clicked off the phone.

"Girl troubles?" Tohma teased. Eiri glared. "I think she's the craziest yet." he said as he called for the waiter. "Yes, sir?" the waiter asked. "Yeah, take this and get rid of it. I don't care what you do with it just make sure it's destroyed." Eiri said as he handed the waiter the cell phone. The waiter bowed and went to fulfill the task." Another one, Eiri?" Tohma asked. "That's the third one in six months. I can't keep track of your number" Eiri shrugged and Tohma sighed.

"Why do you do that to them? It's not very nice. You can't blame them for getting angry." Tohma said to his friend as their food arrived. "They're nothing but hypocritical skanks. They deserve it." "You should settle down. Find someone that makes you happy. Someone that you can fall in love with." Eiri chuckled. "Yeah, right, fall in love." he said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and began to eat. Tohma shook his head and decided to drop the subject.

"So, are you looking forward to the poetry contest next week?" Eiri rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. I don't know why I agreed to this stupid thing. I hate kids. They're stupid and I don't want to smile for damn cameras." Tohma chuckled. "Oh come on, Eiri. It's only for a few minutes. Besides, you know it looks good for the company. Like you're giving back to the community." Eiri snorted. "Whatever. None of those brats can write anything decent anyway. It's a complete waste of time" Tohma shrugged. "You never know. Maybe something good will come out of it." Eiri snorted. "Yeah right."

They finished up their lunch and walked back to their cars. "You should really come by for dinner one night. It would make Mika so happy." Eiri "Ch"-ed as he pulled out a cigarette. "Yeah, sure." Tohma smiled and shook his head. "See you later." Eiri climbed into his car and yelled a "Later." out of the window as he headed back to the office for a long day at work.

* * *

"Hey guys."

"Fujisaki, what are you doing here? This isn't your lunch period." Hiro said as he looked up from his lunch to look at his younger friend. "I know but I have study hall at the moment and considering the fact that I've finished all of my homework, the teacher let me leave early." Suguru answered as he took a seat opposite his friend.

"Uh, what exactly is he doing?" Suguru asked as he looked at the boy to Hiro's left. The boy had his eyes closed and was swaying to the music that was blaring from the huge head phones that sat atop his pink hair. Hiro turned to his left. "Oh, he's listening to some of our instrumentals hoping that he'll get inspired. He wants to enter the poetry contest and tomorrow is the deadline." Suguru nodded as he watched one of his best friends sway and move to the music looking like an idiot.

"I got it!" The pink haired boy exclaimed as he stood, scaring everyone that was within thirty feet of him. Except for his two best friends, they were all too used to his loud outbursts. He ripped the headphones off his head, pulled out a notebook and began running a hand over his pockets. "W-where is it!" He yelled as he turned out all of his pockets. Hiro and Suguru sighed and looked at each other. "Here we go again." they said in unison. "WHERE IS IT!" Everyone in the school lunch room quieted down and looked at the table in which Shuichi was currently standing on top of. "NOBODY MOVE. I NEED TO FIND MY LUCKY PEN. IF YOU MOVE I _WILL_ HURT YOU." No one moved. Everyone was in too much shock at the pink haired boy yelling on the table.

Shuichi took this opportunity to run around and crawl on the floor to look for the missing pen. "Come on, come on, where are you?" he muttered to himself as he crawled under the third table. "Uh, Shindou-san, is this what you're looking for?" Shuichi lifted his head and looked up at the boy that was standing over him. His eyes went wide as he noticed the object in his classmate's hand. "My pen!" he exclaimed as he jumped up from the floor. He grabbed the pen out of his classmate's hand and hugged it. "Oh, I thought I had lost you for good." he cooed. He walked back to the table where Hiro and Fujisaki sat. "I see you've found it." Hiro said smirking. Shuichi smiled and nodded.

"If it's so important to you then why don't you leave it home?" Suguru asked as he stole one of Shuichi's fries off his plate. Shuichi glared. "It's my good luck charm. I can't write lyrics without it. I have to have it with me at all times. You never know when inspiration hits." Both Hiro and Suguru rolled their eyes. "Shindou-san, why is that pen so important to you?" the boy that had just found the pen asked. "No! Please don't ask!" both Hiro and Suguru cried in unison.

Shuichi smiled, climbed onto the table and crossed his legs as he sat. He looked down at the pen in his hand as would a mother a newborn child, and smiled. "This pen." he began and Fujisaki and Hiro both rolled their eyes and looked away. "This pen is the most important thing in my life…..after singing, my family, Hiro and even Fujisaki." Suguru snorted.

"I got it three years ago right after Nittle Grasper had broken up and Ryuichi Sakuma came out with his solo album. On the day of its release, me and Hiro waited outside with my mom for hours to get an autograph." he continued in a mystical low voice. "Finally it was our turn. I walked up to Sakuma-san and he smiled at me. And I told him how I'm his biggest fan and that I think he's the greatest in the world. And he smiled and said. "You're so cute." And I told him I'm going to be a big rock star one day and I want to do a duet with him and that he'd better watch his back cuz I'm totally going to give him a run for his money. And he said he accepts my challenge. And he said that I reminded him of himself and he gave me this." Shuichi held up the royal blue fountain pen. It was quite old looking and had many scratches on it. "He said it was his good luck charm and that he only used it for lyrics. He told me to keep it and use it to write songs like he does and he's going to see to it that we do a duet together." Shuichi finished as he looked into space with a dreamy look on his face. "We like totally had a connection that day. He even told me where to buy the refill ink ."

"Whatever. Ryuichi isn't all that fantastic when you meet him. I've told you this." Suguru said as he decided to just finish Shuichi fries. "Bite your tongue!" Shuichi yelled as he turned around, still atop the table. "Sakuma-san is the greatest. Forgive us normal people who don't have famous cousins." Suguru rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama queen." Shuichi glared." I don't get to see Saukuma-san often. Only when Tohma has a party or something. But when I do see him he's all weird and has like this little bunny that he carries around with him." "Whatever. I don't care. I don't get why you haven't invited me to one of these parties your cousin Tohma throws so that I can meet Sakuma-san again and then we can connect on another level, ya know?" he said as he finally climbed off the table and back into his seat. Suguru leaned into Hiro and whispered. "He doesn't know that I'm protecting him. If he met Ryuichi, he'd be crushed." Hiro nodded. "Then again, the way you describe Sakuma-san sounds a lot like Shuichi." Suguru sat back and furrowed his brow. "You're right. I never thought about that. They probably would have a connection. They probably share half a brain." Hiro shrugged. "Maybe."

The boy Shuichi had been talking to left sensing one of Shuichi's and Suguru's arguments. He didn't want to be caught in the middle.

"Now that I have been inspired and I have my lucky pen, I can write." Shuichi said as he pulled his notepad close to him and began to write what was on his mind. "I don't get why you want to enter a poetry contest." Suguru said after ten minutes of silence and drinking some of Shuichi's soda. "You don't write poems." "Finished!" Shuichi announced. He lifted the notepad and looked at his work. He smiled. "Perfect." He turned to Suguru. "Lyrics are nothing than poems put to music. There isn't a difference." He ripped the paper out and stood. "Besides, this could be our big break." "How's that?" Hiro asked. "Well since someone we know won't let his famous cousin, keyboardist for Nittle Grasper, listen to us play." He glared at Suguru as he said this. Suguru sighed. "There's no point in us playing for Tohma yet. We're not ready. He wouldn't sign us the way we are now. Face it; we're not good enough yet".

"Crush." Hiro said as he held his heart in mock hurt. "Have you no faith in Bad Luck, Fujisaki?" he asked pretending to be upset. Suguru rolled his eyes. "I have faith that we have room to improve. And I know my cousin. There's no way in hell. Not yet."

"ANYWAY!" Shuichi cut in. "Maybe someone will like my poem-slash-lyrics and want me to write a book or something. Then we'll have enough money to open our own record label and produce our own album and we'll be bigger than Nittle Grasper and Ryuichi Sakuma combined!" Some how Shuichi ended up on top of the table…….again, this time standing and cackling like mad. "That's……..some goal, Shu-chan." Hiro said as he looked at his insane friend on top of the table. Suguru just shook his head and ignored him.

"Shindou, off the table. NOW! That's the third time this week!"

"Oops, sorry Mr. Tanaka" Shuichi said to his principal as he climbed off the table. "Well, I'm off to go submit this." he said waving the piece of paper in the air. He turned on his heel and took off for the school office.

"What do you think the odds of him winning are?" Hiro asked looking at his best friend's retreating form.

"Slim to none." Suguru answered as he finished off Shuichi's soda.

"Me too."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Alright ya'll(I know **y'all** is spelled this way but I like it my way lol I'm such a brat), tell me what you think. I like this fic. It's going to be cute and funny and dramatic and………yeah. Whatever lol.

The name Michigo of a Japanese Neosoul/J-Soul singer. She sings this kick ass song called "Jump" and I was listening to it at the time I was writing it so I used her name lol

Eiri will be a little OOC in later chapters so don't jump down my throat later, k? lol

**Next Chapter:** Alright, chapter 2. The winner of the poetry contest will be announced. Eiri and Shu meet for the first time. And it should be……….amusing. It's already written! Lmao I need a life.

Ok guys……..

Until Next Time……………

Zaijian


	2. What a PRICK!

TaraYuki-Uesugi here. Hey ya'll! I'm back with an update. Wow, an update the day after I posted the fic. Awesome! I'm so inspired by this fic I can't help but keep writing! But don't worry, starting tomorrow I'm working on all the other fics I need to get out there. Especially Fame(I know some of you guys asked me about it lol) So yeah, enjoy! I like this chapter.

Oh and in this Chapter there's alot of switching between Eiri and Shu, ok? So bear with me.()

**Reviews for……..Reviews lol**

**Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi** – You beta-d it! You're so cute lol And yes you are awesome!

**Hikaru Itsuko** – Yeah, Shu and Eiri meet in this chapter. It's so funny…….to me anyway lol

**GravityNeko** – Thanx! Update,Update! It's here, It's here!

**moni kun** –Awww tanky! I'm not giving up! Lol

**Anne loves it** – Sorry. I know I need to update "Fame…." No crying, k? Why'd you remove your story? Aww. Smile……….for me?

**lollyflop **– Ha, not long at all! Ome day ll And wont forget about "Fame…" I promise.

**mistress of hyde** – I hope you didn't wait long (1day lol) And the only way I will ever NOT update a fic is if I DIE! I'm serious! I hate when like there's a really good fic and then four chapters in the author abandons it. I've told my sister if I die she has to post that I'm dead LMAO (getting kinda dark lol) Can we say devoted? Lol But yeah, you get my point. I'm in it till the end, babe! The second to last chapter is already finished and typed and the last chapter is in my little pee brain. Just need to be put to paper lol So no worries!

**inumoon3** – I'm glad you loved chapter 1. Here's the update and I hope to update the others soon. Enjoy!

**To-think-of-a-nice-name** –Tanky! Am I supposed to answer those questions:scratches head: lol Here's the update!

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction** – Here's more!

**imafrEEkinhobbit** – I love your name lol It makes me laugh. So cute. More? Of course! But remember, you asked for it! lol

Ok, I think that's all the reviews for Chapter one. Thanx guys!

**Disclaimer:** Check my other fics, they all say the same thing lol

And now……….On with the show……..FINALLY lol………

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "What?" Eiri said as he removed his reading glasses and peaked from behind his laptop. Mizuki popped her head into the office. "Your limo is here, Uesugi-san, to take you to Murai High School." Eiri sighed and looked at his watch." Already?" he said as he stood from his leather office chair. "Yes, sir." Mizuki replied with a nod. Eiri walked from behind the desk, past his assistant and out the door. Mizuki immediately shut the door and followed. She began to explain Eiri's schedule to him. 

"Now, here's the winner's poem. It's been typed and placed in a plaque and here's the trophy he'll receive. I picked his poem out myself. It's very beautiful, almost like a song." Eiri continued to walk as he took the items from Mizuki. They stopped in front of the elevators and Eiri jabbed the down button. Within seconds the door elevator door opened and they entered. Mizuki pressed the ground floor and continued to speak. "His name is on the bottom of the plaque so you don't have to memorize it. Now there will be several photographers there from about eight different papers. Make sure you speak to all of them or it will be a complete waste of time and they'll say you're a stuck up asshole again." Eiri smirked. The elevator door opened and Eiri began to make his way to the main entrance, ignoring the greetings from some of his employees.

"You're not coming?" he asked as they stepped outside and stood in front of the limo. The limo driver climbed out of the front seat and immediately walked over to Eiri and opened the door for him. "No, I can't make it, though I'd love to meet the kid that created the poem. I really do like it. No, I have to stay behind and put the finishing touches on the meeting for when you get back. We have to pick the cover for Akemi Sekai's new book before it goes to print." Eiri climbed into the car. "And sir, please smile, ok?" Mizuki pleaded with her boss. Eiri put on his sunglasses. "Whatever." and the driver closed the door. "God, I hate Fridays."

* * *

"Everyone please enter the auditorium quietly. Make sure you sit with your homeroom class please." Mr.Tanaka instructed to the high school students as they filed into the auditorium. Shuichi and Hiro took a seat near the back ignoring Tanaka-san's instructions to sit with their class. "Alright Hiro, this is it." Shuichi said excitedly as he rubbed his hands together. Hiro smiled. "I see the idiot's all revved up." Shuichi looked at Suguru and glared as the boy pushed his way through the aisle and sat next to him. "Aren't you supposed to be sitting with your class?" Shuichi said coolly. "Shut up. Shouldn't you?" Suguru retaliated. "We're older." "By one year." "Alright you two." Hiro said before they could start an argument. 

Shuichi gave one last glare to Suguru and turned his attention to the stage. "I wonder who the president of Golden Publishing is?" he wondered aloud. "Eiri Uesugi" Hiro and Shuichi turned to their younger friend. "How do you……." "He's Tohma's brother-in-law. Tohma married his sister." Shuichi's mouth dropped. "And you didn't tell me?" Suguru shrugged "It's not that important. I don't know him all that well and I intend to keep it that way."

"Not that important!" Shuichi yelled standing. "I swear I could………" "What do you mean by _'and I tend to keep it that way'_?" Hiro asked, pulling Shuichi back into his seat.

"Well, Eiri Uesugi isn't the nicest person in the world. To be honest, he's a complete asshole."

"Hey Shindou, good luck! I hope you win!" someone yelled out. Bad Luck was quite popular at Murai high and word got around that Shuichi entered the contest. Shuichi smiled. "Thanks!" he turned back to Suguru. "Continue." Suguru obliged. "I've met him a few times. He's cold, and doesn't talk much. He just glares all the time."

"Well that doesn't automatically make someone an asshole" Hiro said defensively. Suguru shook his head. "No, but I've seen him when he _does_ speak. He says whatever is on his mind no matter how cruel it is. He throws insults around like it's nothing. No one ever stands up to him though, they're all too afraid."

Hiro and Shuichi sat back in their chairs and looked at the stage once again as Suguru finished "Wow." Hiro said. "This should be interesting then." Shuichi and Suguru nodded as they silently agreed. Soon there was a tap on the microphone on the podium.

"Hello, everyone." Mr. Tanaka said with a smile. Everyone immediately silenced." As you all know, Golden Publishing held a poetry contest here at Murai High School and today is the day to announce the winner" The air in the auditorium tensed. "Now, poetry is………….."

Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru immediately sighed as Tanaka began one of his famous speeches. "That man can never just get to the point can he?" Shuichi said as he pulled out his lucky pen and began to play with it; completely ignoring the principal. Small conversations broke out all across the hall but that didn't seem to faze Tanaka-san.

* * *

"This way, Uesugi-san" one of the faculty advisors said as she led Eiri to the auditorium. She led him back stage in the wings. "Just wait here until Tanaka-san announces you." she whispered with a smile. Eiri just looked at her, his face blank of any expression. The woman gave a nervous smile and quickly left. _'My Gods, this is stupid'_ he thought to himself. He looked out on the stage and it seemed as though the principal was giving a speech. One that didn't make any sense none the less. Eiri rolled his eyes and remembered that he had the trophy and the plaque in his hands. He decided to take this time to read the poem Mizuki had decided was the winner. 

Halfway though the read, he raised an eyebrow. _'What the hell is this shit?_' he thought to himself. By the time he had finished he had a headache. It was crap. Complete dribble. _'Was this the best poem? For fucks sake._' he thought to himself_ 'Mizuki, you have shitty_ _taste.'_ he sighed as the principal finally came to the end of his speech.

* * *

"Yeah, I totally have this new riff that I want to work into the song. I think it'll sound great." "Awesome, I can't wait to hear it. I bet it's great." Hiro and Suguru had started a conversation and were now talking across Shuichi who seemed entranced by his lucky pen. 

"And now without further ado, here is Mr. Eiri Uesugi to announce the winner of the poetry contest." "It's about time "Hiro said as he sat back in his seat. Shuichi was still playing with his pen. Eiri walked out on stage and immediately whispers broke out and girls were giggling all over the place. Eiri rolled his eyes.

"Whoa." Hiro said. "Is that…….." "Yup, that's him" Suguru confirmed. "Don't let his looks fool you. He's a complete ass." he crossed his arms across his chest and looked to the wall on his left. "Shu, Shu look." Hiro said as he nudged his friend with his elbow in the arm.

"What Hiro? I'm…….whoa." Shuichi finally saw what Hiro was so surprised about. His eyes were set. Transfixed on the beautiful creature that had just walked out on the stage._'_ _He's an angel'_ Shuichi thought to himself. "Fujisaki, are you sure he's an asshole?" Shuichi asked, his eyes never leaving the stage. Suguru snorted. "What you have a crush on him or something?" he smirked. Shuichi shook his head no, obviously not hearing what Suguru had said. Otherwise they would be on the ground wrestling right now. "No it's not that, it's just…….."

A soft clatter to the floor broke Shuichi out of his trance. "Aww shit!" he said as he climbed over Hiro and began running down the aisle stopping at each row and looking on the floor. Suguru rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't get why he doesn't leave that damn pen home" Hiro shrugged.

* * *

Eiri walked over to the podium; ignoring the audience and some the cat calls from the girls. Or was that the teachers? He wanted to get this over with as quick as possible. "Hello." he said into the microphone and placed the items on the podium. "I want to say that there were many great poems." he said, totally bullshitting considering the fact that he hadn't read one of the poems entered. Except for the piece of crap in his hand. "But as you all know there can only be one winner." he smiled. 

"Excuse me, excuse me." Shuichi said and he crawled on the floor down the main aisle. He stopped at each individual aisle and looked in between legs for his lucky pen. He continued his search until he was four rows from the stage. Then he saw a glint of blue on the ground. "Excuse me!" he said as he crawled through legs in the aisle. Some of the girls yelled and the boys complained.

"And the winner is……" Eiri said as he lifted the plaque to read the name.

"Ha, I found it!" Shuichi yelled as he stood in the middle of the aisle. Everyone looked at him but he didn't care. He had his pen.

"Shuichi Shindou."

"Huh?" Shuichi looked around confused as the auditorium erupted with applause and cheers.

'What the……" "Are you shitting me?" Suguru said as he stood from his seat. "H-he won." Hiro said shocked. "Impossible." Suguru said. "I can't believe it." Hiro began to laugh hysterically. "Go Shu-chan!" he called.

Shuichi continued to look around confused. He still wasn't quite sure what was going on. "Go Shuichi!" he heard someone yell "Wooo!" "What?" he said. "You won." one of the girls said as she stood clapping. She had screamed earlier when he crawled under her legs. "I-I won?" he asked looking at her and she laughed. "Yeah."

"Shuichi?" Eiri called and Shuichi looked up at the stage. Immediately he felt butterflies in his stomach as he looked at the blonde on stage and froze. "Go on." someone said as they pushed him. He was finally able to feel his feet again and began to walk to the stage slowly. His eyes on Eiri the whole time.

'_This kid must really be popular.'_ Eiri thought to himself as he listened to the yells and applause from the students. He couldn't see where Shuichi actually was so he just waited patiently.

Soon a boy began making his way to the stage_.' Pink……….hair?'_ Eiri thought to himself as he watched a very shocked Shuichi walk up to the stage. _'I can't believe it.'_ Shuichi thought to himself. _'I won!'_ As he walked up the stairs to the stage is heart was pounding so hard he thought sure everyone in the auditorium would hear it. But he wasn't nervous because he was going on stage. He's been on stage many times singing with Bad Luck, especially in school. The stage was his second home. No, he was nervous because of the angel that stood on the stage waiting for him to approach. The beautiful blonde stranger that was staring at him.

Shuichi froze. _'When did I get up here?'_ He looked around at all the people in the audience applauding. Then he looked forward and straight into golden eyes. He blushed and looked down. "Here you go." Eiri said handing the small trophy and the plaque to Shuichi. "T-thank you." Shuichi said taking it but he kept his eyes cast downward. "Come on, let's get this over with. We have to take pictures." Shuichi nodded and walked over to Eiri. He blushed as Eiri grabbed his hand and began to shake it and smile for the cameras. Right then, reality hit him and Shuichi realized that he had _actually _won. _'This is it. This_ _is our big break!_' he thought to himself. He turned to the cameras with a new found confidence and held up the peace sign to go along with his huge smile.

'_He's so weird.'_ Eiri thought to himself as he glanced at Shuichi out the corner of his eye. _'Cute, but weird.'_ The boy looked so happy that he had won. Eiri couldn't let him get away with thinking that he was a great writer. Eiri smirked to himself and pulled Shuichi into a one armed hug as the cameras continued to flash. He noticed Shuichi blushed and chuckled.

"You know that thing you call a poem." he whispered through his smile into Shuichi's ear. "It's crap." He felt Shuichi stiffen. "A five year old could have written something better than that." Eiri began to feel the boy shake with anger. "If it's such crap, then why did you pick me to win?" Shuichi asked, his smile never faltering but the vein on his forehead easily gave away his true feelings.

"I didn't. My assistant did. I never would have picked something like that out." Shuichi didn't answer. Eiri was enjoying himself. So he decided to continue. "And what's with the pink hair, huh? You look like a freak."_ 'What is with this guy?'_ Shuichi thought to himself. _'He's not an angel, he's evil. He's got to be the devil! Blonde hair or not!'_

"Pink happens to be my favorite color, asshole." Shuichi said pulling out of Eiri's arm and facing him, but still keeping his voice low so that no one heard. "And what's up with you? Your hair is blonde and your eyes are light. If anyone's the freak it's you, dude." Shuichi turned around and struck a pose for the cameras. Eiri was taken aback. No one has ever talked to him like that. No one has ever had the balls to. He smirked. _'Interesting'_ he thought to himself. It seemed as though Shuichi was fearless….. or just extremely stupid. Not caring that the older male was indeed his senior or that he was extremely powerful in the business world. He treated Eiri like any other person he didn't like and something about that made Eiri amused.

He walked over to Shuichi and once again smiled for the cameras. "I was born this way. Unlike you, I didn't _choose_ to look like a freak." Shuichi shrugged. "Whatever. You're a freak of nature. I still think that's worse." He struck another pose for the cameras. The photographers were loving him and Shuichi loved being in front of the camera.

Eiri couldn't help but laugh. "You've got a big mouth you know that, brat? How old are you?" Shuichi shrugged. "I don't care what you call me or what you say about my writing. I still won and after today I don't ever have to see you again. And I'm 16" Eiri smirked. He couldn't let that brat win that easily. He couldn't just let him go. Not when he was so entertaining. "Humph" was Eiri's only reply as he walked over to the podium and tapped the mic. "Excuse me." he said and the crowed immediately silenced. "As a surprise for the winner, starting Monday Shuichi Shindou will be coming to work with me for one week to see how things run at a publishing company and how the writing process works." Eiri gave one of his trademark smiles and the audience went wild, especially the girls and the female teachers.

"What!" Shuichi yelled as he stopped posing for the cameras and walked over to Eiri. He put his hand over the mic to muffle his voice. Not that he thought anyone could hear anyway, with all the women screaming. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked in a hurried whisper. "I don't want to spend the week with you. I don't like you. I HATE you." Eiri smirked. "You didn't think I'd let you win that easily did you, freak?" Shuichi glared and was about to say something back but was cut off by his principal.

"Uesugi-san, how thoughtful of you!" he exclaimed as he bowed in front of Eiri. Eiri smiled an evil smile as he looked at Shuichi. Shuichi continued to glare at him. "Shindou-san." his principal said as he stood upright again. "This is wonderful. I want you to take pictures and do a full report on your experience while you're there." Shuichi's mouth dropped. "A-a report!" Mr. Tanaka smiled. "Of course, Shindou-san. This is a once in a lifetime experience and I want you to share it with the school." Mr. Tanaka smiled and walked away.

Shuichi turned to Eiri. "You!" he said, his eyes narrowing. "This is your fault." Eiri smirked and turned to walk off stage. "See you Monday, damn brat." he said as he raised his hand and waved goodbye. With his back still facing Shuichi, he disappeared into the shadows offstage. "I hate you Eiri Uesugi." Shuichi said to himself as he crossed his arms across his chest.

* * *

"Wow Eiri, that was……….unexpected" Eiri turned to his left to see his brother-in-law walking into the light from the shadows. He decided to ignore the urge to ask him what the hell he was doing there. Eiri ignored him and continued to walk. "I thought you didn't like children." Tohma continued as he followed. "I don't "Eiri responded. "Then why did you just invite him to spend the week with you at Golden?" They exited the building and as Eiri approached his limo, the driver opened the door. He turned to Tohma and shrugged. "He's entertaining." and with that he climbed into the limo and the driver shut the door. 

Tohma just watched the limo take off in shock_. 'Has Eiri..._..._found someone he actually likes?'_

* * *

"That Prick!" Shuichi yelled, standing. He was too angry to sit down. They were currently outside on the lawn during their lunch period. Well, Hiro and Shuichi's lunch period. Suguru once again had study hall and was dismissed early." You were right Fujisaki, he's a total ASS!" Shuichi was flaming mad. 

Suguru shrugged as he took half of Shuichi's sandwich. "I told you. People are totally afraid of him because he's so mean. I've seen him make people cry before. He's crazy."

"I don't care how crazy he is, he has no right to do this! And now I have to do a report because of him. Ahhhhhhhhh, I hate him!" Shuichi plopped down on the ground next to Hiro and crossed his arms across his chest. "What exactly did Uesugi-san say to you?" he asked as he pulled out his guitar. He liked to play in the sun outside and he always brought his guitar to school on Fridays.

"He said my poem was crap and that a five year old cold have written something better .And that he didn't choose my poem, his assistant did."

"I knew that." Suguru whispered to Hiro. Hiro smirked

"Shut up, Fujisaki!" Shuichi yelled and then continued. "And then he called me a freak because my hair is pink. But then I called him a freak of nature cuz he has light hair and eyes and I told him that was worse." Hiro and Suguru looked at Shuichi like he was mad. They couldn't believe that he had said that to a senior, especially Eiri. Shuichi didn't notice and continued. "And then he said I had a big mouth and I told him I don't care what he says about me cuz I'm never going to see him again and then he made that announcement about me going to work with him for a week." Shuichi finally took a breath and looked at his shocked friends. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Dude, no one EVER speaks to Eiri Uesugi like that." Suguru said as he looked at his friend bewildered. "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah" Hiro cut in. "You probably pissed him off. That's why he's making you go to work with him. He's going to make you pay for what you said." Shuichi pouted. "I don't care how pissed he is. I'm not afraid of him. He can kiss my ass for all I care. He started it. If he didn't want me to be nasty to him then he shouldn't have been nasty to me first" Hiro shook his head and resumed playing his guitar. Suguru snorted. "Ok dude, whatever you say. But no one has ever spoken to Eiri Uesugi like that and got away with it." Shuichi rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I'd like to see him try and make me pay."

* * *

"So we've narrowed it down to these two covers." Akemi Sekai's editor said as he unveiled the posters of the two covers. One was pink with the words "Secret, Love and Death", the title, written in red and a bloody knife on the bottom. And the other had a lilac background with the title written in a dark purple. On the bottom was picture of a heart leaking blood. "Personally, I think this cover is the best." the editor said as he pointed to the pink poster. Akemi Sekai sitting on the right side at the end of the table, nodded looking smug. Her editor continued. "I think it's the best because I think the color catches the love aspect of the story and I think the knife captures the death." There were about twenty executives around the table and they all nodded in agreement. They all turned toward Eiri for the final decision. 

Eiri sat at the head of the long table tapping his pen lost in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about that boy that won the poetry contest today. _'Shuichi Shindou.'_ he thought to himself. The boy had made a lasting impression on him. More so than his pink hair, his personality was unforgettable. Eiri liked the fact that the boy had guts. Meeting someone that didn't fear him intrigued him. _'My favorite color happens to be pink,_ _asshole.'_ Shuichi's voice rang in his head and couldn't suppress the smirk that came across his face.

"Uesugi-san?" Mizuki's voice pulled Eiri out of his thoughts. He didn't pay attention once the whole meeting. He was lost in thought . "What?" he said as he came to his senses. "Which cover?" Mizuki asked. Eiri looked up for the first time and looked at both covers. He stood abruptly. "I could care less. Mizuki, you pick one. I have more important things to do." and with that he left the meeting room, slamming the door behind him.

Mizuki sighed and shook her head. He always did this to her. She basically ran the company when it came to making decisions like these. She really was the best assistant he's ever had. Akemi Sekai crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "Why do I deal with this company when he acts like this all the time?" she complained. Her editor began to clean up the demonstrations and sighed. "Because he's the best." he answered. Akemi "humph"-ed and silently sat back in her chair. She knew he was right.

Eiri entered the elevator and pressed the 51st button to his office. He really did have more important things to do. He climbed out of the elevator and walked to his office. Once situated in his chair, he turned around and faced the panoramic view window behind his desk that over looked the city, lost in thought.

'_Now how am I supposed to keep that damn brat busy for a week?'_

End of Chap 2

* * *

Alright ya'll Chapter 2 is up! YAY! I like this Chapter. I think Eiri and Shu are gonna have an interesting relationship. This fic is so much fun to write. I'm having a ball! Chapter 3 is already started lol. Yeah, I'm totally enjoying myself. 

**Next Chapter:** In Chapter 3 Shuichi goes to work with Eiri and we see how they get along during the week that Shu is at Golden Publishing. It should be ……….interesting. Stay tuned! Lol

Well, Until next time………..

Zaijian


	3. Let the FUN begin

OMG! It feels good to post again! Hello, everyone in fanfic land! Please please PLEASE don't hate me. I know I took soooooooooo long to update but I've been sooooo busy.I went to two anime conventions, ConnectiCon in July and just recently Otakon last week. The two weeks in between them, my computer broke! taking my files with it lol But it was kool they were all saved. Everything except my KuniCon pictures (Grrr!) but it's ok I saved some online so I still have pics of my Greg. Did I say that aloud?

Ok anyway, I know you guys really REALLY want me to update **"Fame Unwanted, Family Unwanted"** but I will honestly say I don't know when that will be. I know i know. Please don't kill me but I'm leaving in about 16hrs on a flight to Fl for my intership and I havent a clue what my schedule is yet...so yeah please please be patient. I'm trying...i really am! lol

**Summary:** Alright, and their off . Day one of Shuichi's week at **Golden Publishing **is under way. I think this chapter is cute. There's a little bikering, teasing, obsessing, flirting, and Shu meets Tohma. Now, Tohma you can say i guess is a little OOC. He's just the nice Tohma. I don't kno if i'll have him hating Shuichi in this like he normally does. I'm not sure yet.He'll still have the typical "Tohma Fire" as I calll it but i don't think I'll direct it to Shuichi. Kay? Is that kool with you? Wait a minute...this is supposed to be a summary. Damn, I always screw up.

**Disclaimer:** Do Ilook like Maki Murakami? Not unless she's a 5'5", black chick from NY that LOVES Saiyuki, anything pink, Hello Kittyand thinks Greg Ayres is hott. I think i'm a little off lol

And Now...on with the show...

* * *

Ring, Ring

Shuichi rolled over and covered his head with his pillow as his cell phone continued to ring. _'Who ever it is can call back later' _he thought. But the phoned continued to ring. Shuichi tossed his pillow aside angrily "I swear, I'm going to kill Fujisaki when I see him" he said angrily. He climbed out of bed, stepped over dirty clothes and picked up the ringing cell phone on his desk. He looked at the caller id and realized that it was a number he didn't recognize." Hello?" he asked tentatively. "It's about time. Wake up" Shuichi pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. He replaced it. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Look outside your window"

"What do you mean 'look outside my window'? Are you some kind of stalker? Look, I don't have time for………"

"Will you just look outside your window. "The voice said frustrated. Shuichi walked over to his window slowly and peaked through the blinds carefully. He really didn't want some psycho stalker person to shoot him. "Whoa!" he said as he pulled up the blinds completely. He could practically sense the person on the other end of the phone smirking.

"Get dressed. The limo will bring you to the office. You should be here in an hour"

Shuichi stared out of the window in shock at the limo in front of his house. The driver was standing there in front of the car door waiting for him. Then he came back to his senses. "Hey, how did you get my………….." but the line went dead before he had the chance to finish his question.

Shuichi looked out the window at the limo below one last time and then began making his way to the door to his room. He glanced the clock on the table and nearly screamed. "5:45! What the hell! He could have at least waited until 6:30 when I normally wake up" Shuichi angrily pulled his door open and it slammed into the wall. He walked to the bathroom in the hall. Maybe a nice hot shower would make him feel better about having to spend the week with that asshole Eiri Uesugi.

After a thirty minute shower, Shuichi was clean. After another half hour he was groomed and after another forty-five minutes he was fully dressed. He went back to his room and grabbed his backpack before thundering down the stairs. "Shuichi, there's a limo waiting outside. Is that for you?" Shuichi heard his mom yell from the kitchen. He followed his nose and went to the kitchen to answer her.

"Yeah it is" he said as he sniffed the air of his mother's fantastic cooking. "That's great, hun. I'm so proud of you. You're going to have a fantastic time there I'm sure" Shuichi rolled his eyes. _'Yeah, right'_ he thought to himself.

"Whoa, my son has a better ride to work than I do" Shuichi heard his father say as he entered the kitchen. "Yeah, no fair" his sister Maiko said as she entered behind their father. "I would love to have a limo take me to school. All my friends would be so jealous." Maiko was fourteen and attended the all girls high school a few blocks from Murai High.

Shuichi shrugged. "It's not all that great" He said. It might have been all that great if he didn't know where that limo would be taking him in the end. He sighed and looked at his watch. "Oh no, I'm late!" he exclaimed. "Bye mom, dad, Maiko" he said and ran out the kitchen and out the front door to the awaiting limo.

* * *

Eiri was standing outside of Golden Publishing's building smoking his sixth cigarette, ignoring the looks from the women that passed by. "He looked at his watch again. _'That_ _damn brat '_he thought. He looked up and noticed the familiar limo coming down the block. "Finally" he muttered as he dropped his cigarette and stomped it out.

The limo stopped in front of the building and Shuichi immediately climbed out, craning his neck as he looked at the tall building "Wow" He said in a surprised whisper. The limo driver walked over to Shuichi's side door and blinked as the kid climbed out himself.

Eiri smirked. "No grace" he said as he shook his head. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and decided to make his presences known. "You're late" Shuichi's head immediately shot toward the voice that had just spoken. He glared. Eiri decided to continue. "I told you to be here in an hour. That was two and a half hours ago" Shuichi snorted as he slammed the door to the limo shut leaving the driver a little surprised. Wasn't that his job? Eiri inwardly smiled.

"I had to get dressed" he answered coolly. Eiri snorted. "What are you, a chick?" Shuichi glared harder. "How the hell do you make it to school on time?" Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Well for school I don't have to pick out my outfit. I just wear my uniform" Shuichi decided to leave out that even though he didn't have to pick out his outfit for school, he was still late almost everyday. He didn't want to lose face in front of Eiri.

"I woke you up at 5:45, you had more than enough time" Eiri said. Shuichi became angry as he remembered what time he was pulled from his slumber. "Yeah, what the hell was that about? Why did you wake me so early?"

Eiri snorted. "I get to work every morning at five. I gave you more than enough time to sleep" Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, thanks for your generosity" he said sarcastically.Eiri looked Shuichi once over. The boy had on nothing more than jeans and a top. How the hell did it take him so long? He decided not to dwell on it. It gave him a headache. "I've never seen someone take so long just to pick out an outfit" he said as he shook his head.

Shuichi rolled his eyes again. "Forgive me for wanting to look nice" he said.

Eiri smirked. "For who?" "Not you, you pervert!" Shuichi yelled but that didn't hide the blush that graced his cheeks. Eiri smirked and began to make his way into the building. "Come on" he said as he walked through the revolving doors.

Shuichi sighed, defeated, and followed. "This is going to be a long week" he muttered to himself and entered the building. Once inside the building Shuichi looked up and his mouth dropped. He had never seen anything like it. The floor was white marble, the receptionist's desk was black marble and all across there ceiling were gold chandeliers.

Eiri looked back and smirked as he saw the look on Shuichi's face. He looked like he was in a toy store and he couldn't quite pick which toy he wanted. "Yes, they are pretty colors" Eiri said sarcastically, pulling Shuichi out of his stupor. Shuichi fixed his gaze on Eiri and glared. "Shut up! I don't have to take this from you. And another thing……." He continued as he remembered the conversation he, Hiro and Suguru had the previous Friday. "….if you think I'm going to be your bitch for this week you've got another thing coming. I don't care if you **are** pissed at me for what I said to you Friday, I'm not anyone's man-slave!" Shuichi folded his arms across his chest looking confident and never breaking eye contact with Eiri.

Eiri raised an eyebrow and stared in return. Everyone in lobby stopped and looked at Shuichi with their mouths open. Was he really speaking to Eiri Uesugi like that? _'He_ _thinks I'm pissed at him?'_ he thought. Eiri couldn't help but smirk. Shuichi was serious. He turned his back and began making his way to the elevators. "Let's go" he said. Everyone in the lobby stared at Eiri's retreating form. Did Eiri Uesugi just let that kid talk to him that way?

Shuichi glared a little longer, and then he sighed and followed. They entered the elevator in silence. By the time they reached the twenty-fifth floor the silence got to Shuichi. "As much as I hate to say this, you really do have a nice office building. Did you design it?"

Eiri continued to look at the numbers overhead "No" Shuichi snorted. "I thought so" They arrived at the 51st floor. Eiri glanced Shuichi out of the corner of his eye and then exited as the doors open. "Shut up and follow me" Shuichi rolled his eyes but followed.

They walked down the hall to Eiri's office in silence. "Uesugi-san, where were you? I was looking for you but everyone said they didn't see you. I've left countless messages on your cell phone. Why didn't you answer?" Mizuki bombarded her boss with questions as she met him halfway down the hall. Eiri ignored her and continued to walk. Mizuki continued. "We've picked a cover for Sekai-san's book, finally. I made them come up with a new one over the weekend because I didn't think that either of the ideas at the meeting was good enough" Eiri nodded. Mizuki knew that's what he was thinking. She continued. "Masa Kimura's book is number one for the fifth week in a row. This week the first five spots are all held by authors from Golden Publishing" Shuichi's mouth hung open_. 'He really does own the best publishing_ 'company' he thought to himself.

Eiri nodded, Mizuki continued. "And Seguchi-san called, he asked if you were still meeting him for lunch today or do you have other arrangements. I didn't quite understand what that meant since the two of you have been going out to lunch everyday at the same place for the past four years. What should I tell him?"

Shuichi stopped breathing and walking. _'S-Seguchi-san! T-Tohma Seguchi? THE Tohma Seguchi'_ he thought to himself. He just stood there looking shocked. Eiri stopped walking as he noticed that there were only two sets of footsteps walking. "Yes, tell him we'll be meeting him for lunch at the same time" Mizuki looked at her boss confused. "We?" Eiri turned around and faced Shuichi. Mizuki followed and jumped when she noticed the teenager stalk still and shocked. "Yeah" Eiri smirked. "Me and the pink haired freak"

Eiri's insult seemed to pull him out of his thoughts. He had been thinking about the best way to greet Seguchi-san. "I'm not a freak, asshole" Shuichi said heated. Mizuki's eyes went wide and she looked from Shuichi to Eiri several times. Her boss was smirking and not biting the boys' head off for calling him an asshole. This was certainly new. "Who's he?" she asked. Eiri sighed. "Shuichi Shindou, the no talent brat whose poem won that contest." Shuichi was about to say something but was cut off by a squeak from Eiri's assistant.

"Oh my God, you're the one that wrote that poem?" she asked enthusiastically as she ran up to Shuichi and smiled. Shuichi smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Oh, I totally enjoyed it" Shuichi smiled wider.

"I'm guessing you're the one that picked me to win?"He asked. Mizuki smiled. "Yeah, I was the one…" She stopped mid sentence and looked at Shuichi confused. "How did you………" Shuichi glared in Eiri's direction.

"He told me"

Now it was Mizuki's turn to glare."Uesugi-san!" she said, anger written all over her face. "How could you!" Eiri shrugged and put his hands in his pocket." I couldn't let him think that he actually had talent"

Shuichi opened his mouth to say something but Mizuki cut him off. "Don't listen to him" she reassured. "I thought it was wonderful. The best out of them all "Shuichi smiled.

"Thank you"

"No problem. It was like lyrics"

Shuichi chuckled. "I write lyrics. I'm in a band. We're called Bad Luck. We're gonna be huge one day" Eiri snorted. "Not if you keep writing crap like that" he turned on is heel and began to walk away "You know you are a complete ass" Shuichi said as he followed. Mizuki walked behind them shocked at the relationship they had. It amused her that her normally cold, evil, quick to fire anyone who so much as looked at him the wrong way, boss was letting this boy talk to him this way.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Mizuki asked.

"A week" Shuichi groaned.

"A week, huh?" Shuichi nodded, looking grim. "Yeah, all because of him" Shuichi looked up and glared at the back of Eiri's head. "Now I have to do a ten page report. Complete with pictures and everything"

"Shut up"Eiri said not even bothering to turn around. He kept walking."Mizuki….."

"No problem, Uesugi-san consider the report done" Mizuki smiled at Shuichi. "Huh?" Shu asked looking confused from Mizuki and Eiri's back. Mizuki smiled. "Don't worry, Shu-chan. I'll do your report."

"Make sure it has all about the company, pictures and all that unnecessary shit" Eiri said as they finally reached the office and Eiri unlocked the door. Mizuki sat at her desk which was situated right in front of it. "Ok" she said with a smile.

Shuichi stared at her with his mouth open. "I-I can't let you do that. I don't want extra work for you" "Non sense" Mizuki said with a wave of her hand. "I do this for Uesgi-san's little brother all the time. I know what should be in it. Besides, you won the contest. You shouldn't be punished by doing a report when you're the winner" she smiled and turned to face her computer. "I'll get started as soon as possible. It will be ready for you on Friday" she began typing. Shuichi stared at her. "Uh, t-thanks" Mizuki gave him a small smile and returned to typing.

"Get in" The sound of Eiri's voice broke Shuichi out of his stupor. He turned to him slowly and noticed he was standing by the opened door. Shuichi nodded and entered. Eiri lightly closed the door behind him and walked back to Mizuki. "I'm not accepting calls today unless it's an emergency" Mizuki nodded as she continued t type. "Cancel all meetings too. I don't care whose books are going to print, they can wait." Mizuki nodded.Eiri grabbed a stack of manila folders off Mizuki's desk and walked over to his office door. "Yes sir" Mizuki replied as she continued to type. When the door to Eiri's office was closed, Mizuki looked back at it shaking her head. She turned back to the computer and resumed typing. "Oh boy Shindou-san, what did you do to my boss?" she said aloud to herself with a smile.

As Eiri walked onto his office and closed the door behind him, he stared at the teen standing still in the middle of his office_. 'Idiot'_ he thought to himself as he made his way to his desk. "Why are you just standing there?" he asked. Shuichi's mouth was hanging open and he was slowly taking in his surroundings. "This office……….is AWESOME!" Shuichi ran over to the floor to ceiling panoramic window that took up the entire wall behind Eiri's desk. "Wow" he said softly to himself as he looked down. His hands were on the window like a child looking at a puppy in a pet store display. "This is so kick ass" he turned from the window and ran to his right to inspect the stereo against the wall. There were wireless speakers all around the office making it completely surround sound. "This stereo is totally kick ass"Shuichi said in an excited whisper as he checked out the stereo and the cd collection.

"Oh………….My……………..GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODS!"

Eiri jumped and raised an eyebrow as he looked at a screaming Shuichi. Shuichi dropped to his knees to better inspect all the cds in Eiri's collection." You have nothing….."He said in an awed, hurried whisper. "………but Nittle Grasper and Ryuichi Sakuma cd's. The new albums, the old albums, the foreign albums, the limited editions, the singles and even some I've never known existed." He pulled one off the and turned to Eiri while still on his knees. "And none of them have been opened" his mouth hung open in utter and complete shock.

Eiri shrugged and turned to the paper work on his desk. "It's not my type" he said as he shuffled the papers. "Tohma gives it to me every time his band or that stupid lead singer of his comes out with a new album. I just put them on the shelf. I don't ever plan on opening them. Take them if you want. I sure as hell have no need for them"

Shuichi collapsed onto the floor and Eiri just looked at his antics amused. Once Shuichi regained his composure he sat back up on his knees. "I…I can have them?" he asked in shock. Eiri nodded. "Be my guest" and returned back to work.

Shuichi immediately opened the cd he hand in his hand. "This one is my favorite one" Shuichi popped in the cd and turned it up full blast. He began to sway with the music and singing along.

Eiri watched him in mild amusement for a short period of time, and then went back to sorting the papers in the folders. After the song had finished Shuichi turned the volume down and walked over to the couch on the other side of the room. Although he acted as though he was still working, Eiri's eyes followed.

Shuichi sat on the huge, burgundy, leather couch and immediately sunk in. "Whoa!" he said. "This is comfy" With much difficulty he pulled himself up and looked at the coffee table situated in front of it. There was a big screen like thing, sort of like a mini TV sitting on it. Shuichi picked it up, placed it on his lap and soon realized that it was a remote. He looked at it curiously and pressed the touch screen.

Immediately different boxes came up. Shuichi pressed the one labeled "Bar" and to his left near the floor the wall opened up to reveal a mini bar. Shuichi smiled and declared this thing his new toy. Eiri watched on, smirking.

Shuichi clicked the box labeled "Bar" again and it was once again hidden behind the wall. Next he pressed the box labeled "TV" and immediately the wall in front of him opened to reveal a huge faltscreen television. "Awesome" Shuichi muttered to himself with a smile. He looked down at the remote and noticed that there was a box under "TV" that was labeled "DVD's". He pressed it and a list of DVD's came up. Shuichi gasped as he noticed that they were all Nittle Grasper and Ryuichi Sakuma DVD's. He turned to Eiri mouth wide open once again.

"These are nothing but…."

"Tohma programs them in every time a new one comes out. I don't care. I've never watched it" Eiri said cutting him off.

Shuichi shook his head in utter amazement then turned back to the remote. He went thru the list of DVD's and finally pressed the line that read "Ryuichi's European Kumagoro tour 2003"

"I never got to see this one" he said as the TV came on and the opening credits to the DVD started. "I never really understood why he named the tour "Kumagoro" "Shuichi wondered aloud as he watched the fans scream on the TV screen. He pressed the box labeled "TV" again and the TV turned off and went back into hiding. "I'm going to watch that later" he declared.

He went back to the opening window screen and clicked the box labeled "Curtains". After he clicked it, two boxes appeared under it labeled "Open" and "Close". Shuichi pressed closed and watched as the curtains behind Eiri's desk slowly closed, blocking out the sunlight. "Awesome" Shuichi smiled to himself.

He clicked the new box that just came up under it labeled "Lights". Immediately the lights came on. Next to the "Lights" box was the word "Dimmer" and what looked like a volume button. Shuichi pressed it but it didn't work. So instead he ran his finger up and down and the little bar followed. Soon he and Eiri were plunged into darkness with the remote being the only source of light.

"Do you mind?" He heard Eiri ask somewhere from his left.

Shuichi ran his finger back up the bar slowly and slowly the lights returned. Working its way from dark, to semi dark to light and everything in between. "Ooooh, romantic. Do you use this on all your girlfriends?" Shuichi said turning to Eiri in mock joking.

"No" Eiri answered as he put on his glasses. "I've never used it. Now turn off the lights and open the curtains and get over here I have something for you to do"

Shuichi did as he was told and walked over to Eiri's desk." What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Take these" Eiri lifted the manila folders and handed them to Shuichi. "Sort them by author and then look at the dates on the paper and put them in order." Shuichi smiled and nodded. Then he looked around.

"Uh, where am I supposed to sit?" he asked. Eiri didn't have any chairs in front of his desk like other people did.

"The spare chairs are in the closet."

"Closet?" Shuichi asked looking confused.

"Yeah the closet. Just there" Eiri pointed to the wall and Shuichi could vaguely make out a small handle on the wooden wall. He set the stack on the edge of Eiri's desk and walked over to the closet. He grabbed the two handles and pulled them open. "What the hell, dude!" Shuichi exclaimed and again Eiri smiled.

The closet was huge. It was a walk-in closet. All along the walls were clothes hung up. They were sorted by color, type and designer. In the center of the room was a display of shoes sorted by designer and color.

"Dude, you have more clothes at work than I even have at home." Shuichi said as he looked around in awe.

"Whatever" Eiri said as he smiled and returned to work. " The chairs should be to your left"

Shuichi looked to his left and immediately saw two big burgundy, fluffy chairs out lined in wood. He walked over to them and tugged at one of them. "My Gods these are so friggin heavy" He said as he struggled and pulled it out of the closet. "Why don't you keep them out like normal people do?"

Eiri snorted. "Because I don't want to. They get in my way. Now shut up and hurry up. You're slowing me down today."

Shuichi glared but still struggled with the chair. "Gods, you're evil. Stupid Yuki" He mumbled to himself.

"What did you call me?" Eiri asked amused.

"I called you Yuki. You're just like snow. It's pretty when you look at it but then when you get to know it. Get to touch it, it's so cold and you hate it. No matter how pretty it is you still hate it because it's so cold. That's what I'm going to call you from now on, Yuki" he explained. "There" He finally pulled the chair next to Eiri's desk. He rushed back to close the door to the closet.

Eiri smirked." Everyone hates me?"

Shuichi snorted. "Duh! I heard about you from my friend Suguru. He said you're mean and cold and that everyone hates you and are afraid of you" Eiri smiled at that. "Everyone except Tohma Seguchi. He said that you were really mean and nasty. I didn't believe him at first but now I see he wasn't lying"

"Suguru?That's Tohma's little cousin right?"

"Yeah. He's one of my best friends "

"Yeah, I know that little brat. He thinks he's so damn smart. "

"Yeah, he does. He drives me insane with his……..Wait a minute. Don't talk about one of my best friends like that!" Shuichi yelled with his hands on his hips.

"But you just agreed with me"

"That's not the point. No one is allowed to talk about Suguru like that except me and especially not you!"

Eiri shook his head and laughed. "Whatever kid"

Shuichi gave Eiri one last glare and then sat down and set to work. They sat in silence for a few moments as they worked until Eiri broke it.

"So……you think I'm pretty, huh?"

Shuichi blushed as he looked up and made eye contact with Eiri. "Well…….I mean yeah. As much as I hate you I can't deny the fact that you are attractive. But I still hate you and you're still an ass, so don't let it go to your head "

Eiri smirked and started working again "Ok"

* * *

After an hour they were both finished. "Done" Shuichi cried with a smile. "That was easy" Eiri gathered the manila folders and looked them once over. Shuichi really was helping him out. The boy wasn't as dumb as he thought.

Shuichi stood from the chair as Eiri gathered the folders and began making his way to the door to give them to Mizuki. Shuichi decided to occupy himself with the CD player once again.

"Here you go" Eiri said as he handed the folders back to his assistant. "That was quick, Uesugi-san" She said as she scanned thru them to make sure everything was correct.

"That brat helped"

Mizuki looked up at her boss and smiled. "You really like him don't you?" Eiri glared. "What do you mean _like_?" he asked

"Oh nothing. Just that you don't like anyone………. except me of course. But you like me because I do your work for you. Shuichi hasn't done anything for you and you like him and apparently want to keep him around. I find it kind of weird that you just invite some kid to your office and you let him do what he wants. I heard him playing with everything in there. You don't even let Tatsuha-kun do that. I think you might genuinely like him for you to keep him around. I mean, Tohma's always around but I don't think that it's by choice that you keep him around. But you choose to keep Shu-kun around. I'm just making an observation" She smiled.

Eiri looked at her and glared. "You talk a lot, you know that?" and he turned around to re-enter his office.

"It's ok to like someone Uesugi-san. I know the feeling is foreign to you" Mizuki smirked.

"You're fired" Eiri said as he entered his office.

"No, I'm not" Mizuki answered with a smile as the door to her boss's office was closed. Eiri said that to her at least four times a week.

Eiri watched Shuichi as he poured over his cd collection. His assistant was right. He did like the kid and for the first time he enjoyed someone's company even when they weren't having sex. For some odd reason, this little pink haired freak intrigued him and he didn't understand why.

Eiri was pulled out of thoughts as the voice of Ryuichi Sakuma blared from the speakers on the wall. Shuichi accompanied him by singing at the top of his lungs as well. He began dancing blindly in his spot. Eiri couldn't help but stare. Shuichi seemed to be shaped perfectly. He was so tiny and cute and so well built……..

Eiri shook his head. This was not something he should be thinking about a sixteen year old. But he couldn't deny the fact………the boy was hot. Really hot. He felt the onsets of a boner when he finally realized that what he was thinking was wrong. He walked over to the CD player and pressed mute.

"Do you mind?" he said as Shuichi stopped dancing and looked up at him.

"Alright, Alright, sorry. I just really like this song. I don't have the cd cuz I couldn't get it. But I downloaded some of it off the internet. But hearing it in here is awesome. Almost like I'm in a concert." Shuichi un-muted the CD player but turned the music down as to not bother Eiri. Eiri took his seat behind is desk. He needed a drink. He got up walked to the remote on the coffee table and opened the mini bar.

"So, Yuki" Shuichi said as he sat back in his seat bopping his head to the music. "Why did you really bring me here? What's your interior motive?"

"It's 'ulterior motive' baka, not interior." Yuki answered as he poured himself some red wine.

"Whatever"

"And I don't have one. I just wanted to bring you here."

"Why?" Shu asked.

"Because" Yuki answered as he took a seat behind his desk and a sip of his wine. "You amuse me"

Shuichi looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "So what am I, your personal jester?"

Eiri took another sip of wine and then looked to the sky thoughtfully before answering. "Yeah, something like that"

Shuichi sighed as he sat back in his comfortable chair and looked at the cd jacket. "Well, I can't complain. You did get me out of school for a week" Eiri took a sip of his drink as they sat in silence.

"Yuki?"

"What?" _'Yuki'_ Eiri thought to himself. _'I can get used to it'_

"Do you have anymore work to do? I'm bored"

"Not really. I usually finish early but with your help I finished_ really_ early"

Shuichi sighed. "Can we tour the building?" Eiri looked at him. "Why?" he asked. Shuichi shrugged. "I dunno. It's a really nice building and I want to see what the rest of it looks like. Please, please, please?" Shuichi whined.

"No"

"Oh come on, Yuki"

"No. Ask Mizuki"

"I don't want Mizuki to take me" Shuichi said as he made his way to the door. "I want **you** to take me"

Eiri looked at him confused. "Me? Why me?"

Shuichi opened the door and looked back at Yuki. "Because I know it will annoy you" He smiled. "Now, come on"

Eiri looked at Shuichi for a minute and then stood from his desk making his way to the door. "Whatever"

Shuichi squealed and bounced out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Mizuki asked Shuichi with a smile as she noticed how happy he was.

"Yuki's taking me on a tour of the building" Shuichi said with a big smile.

"Yuki?" Mizuki asked as Eiri closed his office door behind him. "Is that you, Uesugi-san?" she asked.

"Don't ask" Eiri said by passing Mizuki's desk with not so much as a second glance at his assistant. He knew she was smirking. "Come on brat. I haven't got all day"

"See you later, Mizuki!" Shuichi called as he ran after Eiri's retreating form.

"See you later, Shu-kun" Mizuki called back. She turned to her computer and resumed typing again. All the while shaking her head and smiling because of her boss's new behavior.

Eiri and Shuichi entered the elevator and Shu looked at the keypad thoughtfully. "Hmm we're already on the top floor; I wonder where we should start. I guess printing would be nice, but I really want to see the deliberating floor. That should be awesome"

"Will you just pick one?" Eiri aid annoyed. Shuichi looked at him with big puppy dog eyes and Eiri couldn't help but think how cute he looked. "But Yuki" he whined I dunno where to start"

"Move over brat" Eiri said as he pushed the 50th button and the elevator finally started to move. "We'll work our way down, ok?" Shuichi thought about this for a minute and then gave Eiri one of his best smiles."OK!"

Eiri turned to face the keypad on the wall so that Shuichi didn't see the small smile that came across his face. The kid was so cute and making him happy, for some odd reason, made Eiri happy. That's certainly a feeling that he wasn't used to.

"We're here!" Shuichi cried as the doors opened. Eiri decided to put those thoughts to the back of his head and followed Shuichi.

"So, where are we?" Shuichi asked as they stood outside the glass doors. On the other side there were cubicles and desks all over the place. Eiri walked ahead of Shuichi and opened the doors. "I have no idea" he answered and entered.

Shuichi's mouth dropped as he followed. "You have no idea? B-but this is your company! How could you not know what each floor is!"

"I know some of them but this one I don't"

"But this is your company. Don't you occasionally visit each floor to make sure they are ok, or that everything is running smoothly?"

"Nope. I have head-of-offices for that purpose. They watch them. There's one head on each floor"

"But you're the head boss. Don't you keep an eye on them?"

"Nope. It's not my business. As long as the profits we make don't drop and the quotas are met, I don't have a problem. It's up to them to make sure everything is right for me"

"But what if someone is abusing their power? What if they're on a power trip or something and like, fires people for dumb things?"

"Not my problem"

"God Yuki, you are a total ass." Shuichi said shaking his head. Yuki just continued to walk. As they walked through the office, everyone look up in surprise as they saw the company president pass. Shuichi noticed.

"Yuki, they're looking at you completely shocked. You've really never been down here"

Shuichi really didn't know where they were headed so he just followed.

"Hello, Uesugi-san" one of the employees said as Yuki and Shuichi passed his desk. Eiri continued to walk without any response to the man. Shuichi however, stopped.

"Yuki?"

Eiri turned around. "What?"

"This man said 'hi'. Aren't you going to answer him?"

Eiri looked at the man. "Do I know you?"

"N-no sir. I work for you here in the production department. "

"Then no. I don't know him so why should I answer" He turned back around and began to walk again.

"Yuki!"

"What!"

"How can you be so rude? He works for you and he said hello. The least you can do is say hello back!"

Eiri stared at the sixteen year old boy in front of him teaching him manners. Shuichi glared in return. No one had ever talked to Eiri like that before. Not even his own parents and his sister had given up on trying to teach him manners when he was still in grade school. They just wrote it off as his personality and apologized profusely to any one he was rude to. But not Shuichi. He certainly wasn't going to let Eiri off the hook that easily.

Eiri sighed. How could he resist an adorable face like that? He walked back to where Shuichi and the man were standing.

"What's your name?" he asked the man.

"Takanuchi. Yutaka Takanuchi."

Eiri stuck out his hand and Takanuchi shook it." It's nice to meet you, Takanuchi and I appreciate the hard work you put into this company. How long have you been working here?"

"Four years, sir. Since it first opened"

Eiri was taken aback. He felt another foreign emotion. Did he actually care……..actually appreciate that this man has been working for him for so long? Since the beginning?

"Wow. That's a long time"

"Yes sir" Takanuchi said with a smile. "Golden Publishing has treated me well. I love working here. It's great to finally meet you" Takanuchi smiled.

"I'm glad I've met you too" Eiri said.

"Well, I'll let you be on your way. What's **your** name?" Takanuchi asked turning to face Shuichi. "Are you Uesugi-san's little brother or something? Interesting hair"

Shuichi smiled. "Thanks. My name is Shuichi Shindou and no I'm not his brother. If I was I would have committed suicide long ago" Shuichi smiled at Eiri before turning back to face Takanuchi. "No, I'm a visitor for the week."

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy yourself, Shindou-san. Have a nice day guys" and with that Takanuchi sat back behind at his desk as he took a call.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it? "Shuichi said smiling behind Eiri's back as they continued to walk through the office floor. Eiri didn't answer.

Within seconds they were in front of a door. Eiri didn't bother to knock he just let himself in. A man sitting behind his desk looked up and his eyes went wide as he realized who was standing in front of him. "Uesugi-san!" he said startled as he stood quickly, knocking some papers off his desk. "What are you doing down here, sir?" He asked surprised.

Eiri sat down in one if the seats in front of the man's desk and crossed his leg. "The brat wanted me to give him a tour of the building"

"I'm not a brat!" Shuichi protested as he stood in front of Eiri with his hands on his hips.

"Shut up" Eiri said, completely ignoring Shuichi. "Screw you" Shuichi said glaring as he took the other empty seat.

The man, whom the office belonged, just looked on in shock from Eiri to Shuichi. Was this really his boss? Is that kid really talking to him like that? The Uesugi-san he knew would never let someone talk to him like that. Child or otherwise.

"Uh, who's this Uesugi-san?" the man asked.

"Shuichi. He's visiting for the week." Eiri turned to Shuichi. "Shuichi, this is Kyoshi Hiroshima head of the……." Eiri turned to Hiroshima and waited for him to finish the sentence.

"……..Production department." He said a he stuck out his hand to Shuichi, in which Shuichi shook. "Nice to, meet you Shuichi" Shuichi smiled.

"What exactly does the Production department do? "He asked.

"We deliberate and come up with the ideas for the cover of each book. We then send it to the Editor who chooses two or three that they like and then they take it to Uesugi-san and he chooses which one will be used. "

"Wow!" Shuichi said with a smile. "You guys actually trust his judgment?" Shuichi said with a smirk as he looked at Eiri. Eiri just glared.

"Well, he is the head boss. Nothing gets sent to print until he looks it over" Hiroshima answered.

"Damn right, brat. Everything goes through me" Eiri said as he lit a cigarette. Shuichi snorted. "I highly doubt that, not as long as you have Mizuki" he said under his breath. Eiri still heard and glared.

Kyoshi Hirosima just looked on in mild amusement and shock. His boss looked………different. Still annoyed as ever, but still different. A little more relaxed and less snappy. Could it really be all because of that brat?

"So, Hiroshima-san, do you like working for Yuki?"

"Yuki?" Hiroshima asked looking from Shuichi to Eiri.

"Yeah, Yuki. I mean, Uesugi-san. Do you like working for him?"

Hiroshima looked at Shuichi in mild surprise._ 'He gave Uesugi-san a nickname?' _he thought to himself. _'Wow. Uesugi-san won't even let Tatsuha call him onii-san but he let this brat give him a nickname?' _

He looked at Eiri and Eiri glared. Hiroshima knew that his boss knew what he was thinking so he quickly averted his eyes and decided to answer Shuichi's question. "Yes, I do enjoy working for him. Golden Publishing's is a fine place to work"

Shuichi looked at Hiroshima with a cocked eyebrow. The line sounded all too rehearsed to him but he didn't say anything. He didn't want the man to lose his job because of his meddling. He didn't need him to tell him that it was actually quite difficult to work for Yuki. He already knew that. So he dropped the subject and smiled.

They stayed in Hiroshima's office for another fifteen minutes just talking and Eiri smoking. Then they finally said their goodbyes and headed off to the next floor.

After about 2 hours Shuichi and Eiri had visit every floor and was now making their way back upstairs to Eiri's office

"Did you have fun?" Mizuki asked looking up from her computer.

"Yeah, it was great!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Hnn" was Eiri's only response.

"I met all the head of departments. They're nice but I still don't get why they'd want to work for Yuki" Shuichi said looking out the corner of his eye at Eiri and smirking.

"Shut up" Eiri said as he opened the door to his office. "Look in my desk and pass me the car keys and my pack of cigarettes"

Shuichi just stood there and looked at him, not moving a muscle.

"Didn't you hear me?" Eiri said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, I heard you" Shu said crossing his arms across his chest. "But did you hear me? I told you I'm not going to be anyone's man bitch. I don't mind getting it for you but you didn't say 'please'"

Eiri didn't say anything. He just looked at Shuichi in the eye; rarely blinking. Shuichi returned the glare.

"Please"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Shuichi said cupping his ear with his hand and smiling.

"Will you go get the damn keys……….please" Eiri said and he finally broke his gaze.

Shuichi stopped cupping his ear and beamed as he looked at Eiri. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he said. "Now, which draw is it?"

"The second one on the left" Eiri answered. Shuichi gave him one last smile and bounced into the room ready to fulfill the task that was asked of him.

"Don't even think about saying anything" Eiri said to Mizuki without looking at her. He knew she was about to make fun of him.

"I wasn't…... snort...going to say anything…..snort….. Uesugi-san" Mizuki managed to say in between little snorts and giggles.

"Got it!" Shuichi said handing Eiri the contents he had asked for and closed the door behind him. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"You're going to go meet Seguchi-san for lunch" Mizuki answered. She had a feeling her boss wouldn't be able to speak at the moment. "Uesugi-san and Seguchi-san go to lunch together everyday at the same restaurant. They've been doing it ever since Golden Publishing opened. Seguchi-san told me" she smiled. "Ahh, I love Nittle Grasper. Man, I miss them" she added as she looked to the ceiling with a dreamy look in her eye.

Within seconds a fluff of pink was blurring her vision and her hands were clasped in smaller ones. "Oh my god, you love Nittle Grasper too!" Shuichi squealed.

"Oh yeah!" Mizuki answered her eyes growing as wide as dinner plates.

"Weren't they the best band EVER!"' Shuichi cried

"Oh my god, they totally were. I was depressed for a month when I found out they had broken up"

"Are you kidding me? Me too! I wore nothing but black to school with a veil and everything because I was in mourning. Of course principal Tanaka sent me to detention everyday because I wasn't in my uniform, but I didn't care I was too depressed. I would cry in detention as I reminisced on all the Nittle Grasper concerts I didn't make overseas before they broke up. I felt as though I had failed as a fan. Like maybe I didn't buy enough copies of their cd's. Maybe seven each wasn't enough. Maybe if I had bought more they would have stayed together!"

"Oh my god, you bought seven too! "

"Yeah!"

"I miss them" Mizuki said her eyes filling with tears.

"Me too!" Shuichi's tears were already falling. They embraced as they wailed together.

Eiri rolled his eyes and pried Shuichi off Mizuki. "Will you two cut it out? Come on brat, we need to go or we'll be late."

Shuichi nodded."Ok. Mizuki, we'll talk when I get back" he said as he wiped his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Ok!" Mizuki called and they disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Eiri looked at Shuichi and shook his head as the teen wiped the last of his tears on the back of his hand. "You really are hopeless, you know that?"

"Shut up" Shuichi sniffed. "You wouldn't understand. Nittle Grasper was the best band ever to have EXISTED! I can't wait to meet Tohma Seguchi!"

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, down boy. You're moment will come" Shuichi glared but decided to say nothing. The elevator arrived on the bottom floor and Shuichi and Eiri stepped out.

"Good afternoon, Uesugi-san"

"Have a nice lunch, Uesugi-san"

Hello Uesugi-san"

Eiri was almost to the door, putting his shades on when he heard it.

"Yuki!"

He took a deep breath and turned around. "What, brat?" he said. Shuichi gave Eiri the 'Will you say something!' look. Eiri sighed. "Yeah, yeah, hey" and he walked out. All the employees that had greeted him, including the receptionist, looked at him surprised. Of all the years they had worked there not once has Eiri EVER said hello to them. But this kid...this kid made him say it with nothing but a look. They all turned to Shuichi with their eyes wide and their mouths open. Shuichi smiled. "Well, have a good lunch. Bye" and with that he was off.

Shuichi jogged up to the front door and outside. His eyes looked around for Eiri. His search ended when he heard a car horn honk."Whoa!" Shuichi called as he ran across the street with his eyes wide. Shuichi stopped at Eiri's window on the other side of the street. Eiri rolled down his window and tilted his sunglasses as he smirked at Shuichi outside his window. "So are you going to get in or get hit by a car? I'm not picky really"

Shuichi glared but then ran to the passenger side and climbed in. "Wow" he said in awe as he took in the interior. "You must make serious cash, dude"

Eiri fixed his sunglasses onto his face properly and started the car. "Hell yeah I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have this profession" he answered; and with that he pulled off.

* * *

"NEVER AGAIN! ARE YOU CRAZY? Yes, I think you're INSANE!" Shuichi complained as they were escorted to the awaiting table. Eiri had stopped listening long ago. "Do you know how FAR this restaurant is from the office? Why are we here already? We should NOT be here yet! YOU'RE CRAZY!"

Eiri's driving was more than a little scary for Shuichi. To him Eiri drove like a maniac. The restaurant they were at was a good thirty minute drive from Golden Publishing. Eiri was there in ten. "NEVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER AGAIN!"

"He sure is lively, Eiri-san"

"Ch, he never shuts up" Eiri answered as he sat across from his brother-in-law.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, YUKI! DON'T IGNORE..." Shuichi stopped mid sentence as comprehension dawned on him that he was standing in front of The Tohma Seguchi.

"Y-you, you're...you're ...you're..." Shuichi stuttered. Tohma smiled and took a sip of wine. "I'm?" He said as he looked at Shuichi amused.

"Y-you're Tohma Seguchi" he said in a wed whisper. Tohma chuckled. "Yes, I am. And you are Shuichi Shindou. Age 16, you attend Murai High in your second year and you won the poetry contest. Am I correct?"

"H-how do you know so much about me?" Shuichi asked.

"Don't ask. You'll never get an answer. Now sit down, you look stupid" Eiri said as his usual glass of red wine arrived. Shuichi summed to come to his senses, blinked a few times and sat down. Tohma chuckled.

"I do hear quite a bit about you, Mr. Shindou. My cousin talks about you non-stop"

"And what will the young lad be having?" the waiter asked cutting Tohma short. Both Eiri and Tohma looked at Shuichi and Shuichi just looked back at them not really knowing if he was allowed to answer for himself or not. "Go on Mr. Shindou" Tohma assured. "Order anything you want" Shuichi nodded and looked up at the waiter.

"Uh, I guess I'll have a virgin strawberry Daiquiri since they are having special drinks too" he smiled. The waiter nodded and left to go retrieve the drink.

"How cute" Tohma with a small smile.

"Cute, my ass" Eiri answered.

"Hey Yuki, why are you drinking and driving? You could get killed" Shuichi complained as he realized that his means of transportation was drinking an alcoholic beverage.

"Shut up brat. I always have this when I come here" Eiri answered as he took a another sip

"Yuki!" Shuichi complained . Eiri ignored him.

"Yuki?" Tohma asked looking from Eiri to Shuichi. "Why do you call him Yuki?"

"Don't worry about it" Eiri said as he took another sip.

"No, no I want to hear. Tell me Shuichi"

Shuichi looked at Eiri and stuck out his tongue. Eiri rolled his eyes. "Well, it's cause he's so pretty but he's so cold. No matter how pretty he is you don't want to touch him or go near him cause he's so cold; just like snow:"

"Wow" Tohma said nodding. I never thought about it like that. Great, analogy"

Eiri rolled his eyes. "It's stupid"

"And yet I see you haven't stopped him from calling you that, have you?" Tohma smirked. Eiri just glared at the person that knew him all too well. "Now" he said lifting the menu. "I'm staving. I didn't have breakfast this morning. Mika didn't make any today"

"My sister doesn't make any, ANY day"

Tohma chuckled. "I guess you're right. It's nice to dream though"

"Seguchi-san, you're married to Yuki's sister?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes, I am" he answered.

"I don't know why" Eiri cut in. "She doesn't contribute a damn thing to the household."

"I beg to differ" Tohma said smirking and winking at Shuichi. Shuichi blushed and chuckled.

"That's disgusting" Eiri said raising his menu a little higher to block his brother-in-law from view. "End of discussion I'm ordering. Sosuke!" he called to the waiter. He arrived immediately.

Eiri, Tohma and Shuichi all placed their orders. Within twenty minutes their food arrived and they dug in. Mainly Eiri and Tohma were talking. Shuichi was still in too much shock that he was in the presence of a Grasper. But in between bites of Nagiyaki he would occasionally say something to Yuki. All the while Tohma just smiled at the relationship the teen and his brother-in-law had already established in such a short period of time.

He had never seen Eiri act so calm around someone like this other than himself. He could tell that although Eiri tried to look annoyed he really did enjoy Shuichi's company. Tohma would occasionally sit quietly and watched as Shuichi would get on Yuki for not being to nice to the waiter or, once again, about drinking and driving when Eiri reached his third cup of wine.

"Don't worry Shindou-san, it takes a lot more than three cups of wine to get Eiri drunk. He holds his liquor quite well" Tohma cut in. Shuichi glared at Eiri one one last time and then turned his attention to Tohma. "Okay" he said with a smile. "I'll take your word for it Seguchi-san. But if I die **you**, Yuki, have to answer to my parents."

"Whatever" Eiri said as he continued to eat. Tohma smiled and started a new topic.

After and hour an a half, everyone was fed and ready to go back to work. "Go wait for me in the car" Eiri said as he handed Shuichi the keys. "And don't even think about driving it" s from Eiri. He turned to Tohma.

"Ch, like I would" Shuichi said as he took the key from Eiri. He turned t Tohma. "Thank you so much for lunch" he said with a bow. "I really am honored that I had the chance to eat with a Grasper member"

Tohma smiled. "The pleasure is all mine. 'I'll be seeing you tomorrow" Shuichi looked up shocked."Y-you mean I get to hang out with you again?" he asked.

Tohma chuckled. "Of course. Eiri and I always eat out for lunch on the weekdays. So tomorrow then?"

Shuichi smiled. "Tomorrow then" and he rushed off to Eiri's car where he sat and waited like a happy child. "You really do like him do like him don't you?"

"Hnn" was Eiri's only response to his brother-in-law's comment. "He's entertaining. And he loves that dumb band you were in."

Tohma smiled." I can see that."

"I don't think I can take anymore of that crappy music blasting in my office."

Tohma smirked as he began to walk away. "I think that small, small, soft spot in your heart for him will help you to deal with it "

"Screw you" Eiri retorted.

"I love you too" and with that Tohma was gone.

Eiri sighed and pulled out a cigarette. To him Tohma had no idea what he was talking about. He decided to stand there and finish it before he went back to Shuichi. In five minutes he was done. He walked back to the car and opened the door. Nittle Grasper was blaring from the kick-ass sound system in the car and Shuichi was singing along.

Eiri climbed into the driver's seat and shut the radio off. "I don't need to hear that noise and you're going to kill my speakers" Shuichi didn't say anything in return. He just sat back and looked out the window dejectedly.

Eiri started up the car and stole a glance at a solemn Shuichi from the corner of his eye. He wondered why the teen wasn't fighting with him. Seeing him so lost in thought and bored was out of character for him. Although Eiri would normally revel in the fact that he had upset someone, with Shuichi, he realized that that was a look he didn't want to see on the young teen.

Sighing he turned the stereo back on. It wasn't the radio like he had thought. Apparently Shuichi had smuggled one of the cd's from his office. It blared once again and Eiri immediately turned it down a bit, but it was still heard outside the car. "There" he said as he finally pulled.

Shuichi looked up and smiled then started singing again all the way back to the office.

* * *

The day just seemed too long for Shuichi. He fell asleep on the couch. Eiri looked at the clock. 6:45pm. He didn't mean to work this late. When they got back from lunch every editor in the company wanted to discuss things with him so that created more work for him. Nothing that Shuichi could help with. So the boy had worked himself into a slumber. Dancing and singing nothing but Nittle grasper and Ryuichi Sakuma songs didn't seem to bore him one bit even though that was all he did for hours.

Eiri walked over to the sofa in which Shuichi was sprawled out over. He pushed. "Hey brat?" he said as he nudged him a little harder. "Hey, hey. Wake up" he damn near pushed the boy ff the couch now. But Shuichi jut smiled and rolled over.

Eiri sighed. He walked over to the boy, smirked and shook is head. Leaning over the couch, he scooped Shuichi into his arms and held the him for a moment. Shuichi's form was so small compared to his own. He just stood there for a moment. Te boy wasn't heavy at all. With a sigh he walked out of the office, locking the door behind him.

"You're late today, Uesugi………………….Oh!" Mizuki's eyes went wide as she noticed Shuichi in her boss' arms. Then she smiled.

"He wouldn't wake up "Eiri answered before she could ask.

"Oh, I see. Well, have a goodnight, Uesugi-san. I look forward to seeing Shu-chan tomorrow" She smiled and turned back to her computer. She always stayed late. She really was a workaholic.

"Get some sleep" Eiri said as he walked to elevator. "I don't need you doing a half assed job tomorrow."

Mizuki smiled. She knew that as just he boss' way of showing he cared. Of telling her that she's working too hard. "Yes, sir. Goodnight" Eiri groaned as he entered the elevator.

Walking out of the building and the security guard bidding them goodbye, they finally reached the car. Eiri placed Shuichi in the passenger seat and strapped the seatbelt around him.

In twenty minutes they were in front of Shuichi's house. Eiri knew where it was because his uncle used to live near the area. He looked over to the boy next to him sleeping. He nudged him again but Shuichi still didn't wake. Eiri sighed then had an idea. He turned the stereo up full blast and pressed play. Nittle Grasper rang through the car and Shuichi awoke with a start. Eiri turned it back off.

"I see you're awake."

"What the hell did you do that for!" Shuichi protested. "God, are you trying to make me deaf!"

Eiri shrugged "You wouldn't wake. I had no choice"

"No choice, my ass" Shuichi mumbled under his breath. He looked around "Hey, we're in the car" He looked around some more. "Ohmigod, I'm dead!"

"What?" Eiri said looking at the boy confused.

I'm dead! Yuki's psycho driving killed me! WAHHHHH!"

"Shut up, you're not dead"

"Oh yeah! How do you…………..Hey, are we in front of my house?" Shuichi said as realization dawned on him

"Yup, now get out" Eiri said as he lit a cigarette.

"How did I get to the car?"

"I carried you"

"Oh" Shuichi leaned over and pulled the cigarette out of Eiri's mouth, rolled down the window and tossed it. "I told you, these things kill you"

Eiri rolled his eyes.

Shuichi sighed. "Well, I must thank you. At least I got to sleep through you're maniacal driving. If I really would have died I wouldn't have known."

"Not that that calmed you any" Eiri mumbled. The car was silent.

"Well, uh, yeah, thanks" Shuichi said as he blushed and looked at his hands that were currently wringing his shirt. "I still think you're an ass but you're not as bad as I thought you'd be. But, uh, yeah thanks for taking me to lunch with Tohma Seguchi. He's nice" Shuichi looked up and smiled and Eiri felt a small twinge in his heart. When he realized he was blushing he turned is head to look out the window and thanked the gods that it was night.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get out I'm tired."

"God, you're still an ass. There's no point in trying to be nice to you!" Shuichi opened the door and got out. "Even though I hate you're guts I still thank you because my mom said it's the right thing to do" he closed the door.

Eiri rolled down the window. "I'll see you tomorrow brat!" he called and Shuichi raised a hand in acknowledgement and went inside. Once Eiri saw the door close behind him, he started the car again and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and pulled off. At the red light he still heard the dull sound of Nittle Grasper coming from the speakers. Instead of turning it off, he turned it up a bit.

Maybe Tohma was right after all.

* * *

Ok that's Chapter 3. Once again, please don't hate me! I'm so so SOOOO sorr for not updating sooner . I give you all permission to yell, kick and scream at me as much as you want, ok? OK!

Once again don't hunt me down and kill me but I don't know when the final chapter of "Fame Unwanted. Family Unwanted" will be up. :ducks for cover: I'm trying my best to write but I'm leaving tomorrow morning (at 4am!) for my intership at Disney and i don't know what my schedule is like till i get there. So yeah...i think im like 18 pgs in so it is as long as i promised.So yeah just work with me, kay?

Ok, **Chapter 4:**Title? I have no clue lol um uh, it's day two and um...some stuff happens...I guess...Ok you got me, I have no clue what happenes in chapter 4 lol Which is a first for me i think. Well, I do know Shu and Eiri go out to dinner. But so far that's the only thing ive thought up. Maybe I'll have him meet Tatsuha-kun. I love him so much! So yeah...thats the summary of Chapter 4 lol SOOOOOOOO informative ...:sigh:... sorry.

So yeah, just bear with me guys and you're reviews are awesome! They keep me going soooo much! I would have answered them all but I got a letter saying that we're not spposed to n e more which sux ass. So, yeah...Thanks to you all! You Rock!

Until Next Time...

Zaijian


End file.
